


To retire or not to retire: that is the question

by Hypatia_66



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia_66/pseuds/Hypatia_66
Summary: Originally an LJ Impromptu Challenge August 2018Is it a clue to the Fifteen Years Later Affair?





	To retire or not to retire: that is the question

Illya sat with his eyes focused on something far away, an image in his mind.

"What are you thinking about partner?"

Napoleon knew he might not get a response, but he'd never quit asking.

Illya straightened up and shot his arms into the air, stretching like a cat waking from a nap.

"I was thinking about all of the places we've been, trying to pick out a favourite."

"Really?" That seemed too simple, Napoleon needed a deeper, more complex reply.

"Where do you think you'd want to be when we re…  _if_ we retire?"

Illya's face clouded a little. “Here in the office, of course. What about you?”

“No, I’m asking you. Do you want to return to Kiev, for instance?”

“I do not. Not until it’s free, anyway.”

“Someplace in America?”

“Maybe.”

“California, Pennsylvania, Arizona?”

Illya shrugged.

“You are a …a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma, you know that?”

“You have said that many times. It’s an old joke.”

“The old ones are the best. So, where have you been happiest?”

“Happiest?” Illya echoed. “I was quite happy in Paris. I quite liked London. I like New York but it’s a bit noisy to retire in.”

“Ah, so you want peace and quiet. Let’s see… there’s the Yukon, that was pretty quiet – at least it was till you blew things up… and Strago’s little island – oh, no, Mr Waverly blew that one up. You could become a hermit on the Island of Circe.”

“Thanks,” said Illya drily. “That’s where someone tried to get us married off.”

“Wouldn’t you like to settle down with a beautiful woman?”

“Yes, one with a dowry, and a poor medical prognosis.”

“Illya! You have no romance in you, no soul.”

Illya was thinking and ignored that. “I don’t think I want to retire,” he said at last.

“No romance, no soul,” Napoleon repeated.

“You don’t want to retire, either. Do you?”

Napoleon stared at him and didn’t answer.

<><><> 


End file.
